Their Songs
by Pure Alethea
Summary: Basically this is a selection of songfics about the characters of The Mortal Instruments. Hope you all enjoy and look up the songs! I think I picked just the right ones. ;) Alethea
1. Watching You Watch Him

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Watching You Watch Him' and I do not own Simon Lewis or any of the other Mortal Instruments characters. They belong only to Cassandra Clare.**_

Watching You Watch Him

Simon felt his stomach lurch. He sat down on his bed in sheer shock. It was too much. Clary, the girl he had loved for years, the girl he knew better than himself, the girl who was the one, the only one for him, was falling from his grasp and he couldn't do anything about it. Simon put his hands on his head. He remembered the first day he discovered about the invisible world of the Shadowhunters. The first day he started to lose Clary.

_I love you from the bottom of my heart  
And that's not gonna change,  
but things look grim  
When I'm watching you watch him_

Simon was going to tell Clary everything as they sat in that café. How he loved her since they were little and if she returned the feelings he had for her. But then _Jace_ came along. Simon felt his lips curl into a scowl. _Jace. _He didn't know if it was humanely possible to hate someone as much as he hated Jace. When Jace turned up at that café, he hadn't been looking at the way he sauntered around like he owned the place or even how he had winked at the waitress on his way over. No, he had looked at Clary's face when she saw him. _Like her Prince Charming just came riding on his white horse to pick her up and take her to his castle for the weekend. _He thought bitterly.

_I give you the best a man could hope to give  
But I'm not feeling brave  
Chances are slim  
When I'm watching you watch him  
_

Despite his anger, he knew deep in his heart that Clary was going to get hurt, and Clary hurt would be the worst feeling in the world for him. Jace would never love her as much as he did. Never. Simon knew what pretty boys like Jace did with their girlfriends. They hyped them up, let them believe that they were the only ones, and then when they were done with them, dumped the poor girl like white trash. He knew this because it had happened to his sister, Rebecca. It had broken her, torn her down for weeks until she finally felt strong enough to go on.

He didn't think Clary could be that strong.

_Oh, what is there to learn?  
When he would let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention  
But you still yearn  
Where do I fit in  
When I'm watching you watch him?  
_

_Simon looked at the carpet in disgust and remembered what his Mother had told him the first time he ever met Clary. "She'll break your heart." she had said. Simon had then shrugged that off with a smirk thinking how that would never happen. He remembered how his mother had smiled weakly as he turned away from her to go meet Clary. _

Now, he was wondering if his mother had been right. Even though it hurt like a constant knife stabbing him every day, Simon was still sticking around. He just couldn't stand Clary getting hurt.

_God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you,  
but there are things I cannot do  
_

Everything had changed yet again that. It had started when he had run into Clary kissing Jace. If he hadn't already been in her room, he wondered how far they would have gone. Simon shuddered. But something had startled Simon as he had walked out of the Institute. As he looked back into the hallway, he saw Jace's face twisted in what looked like agonizing pain. He found himself wondering if perhaps Jace_ did_ care. He shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind. Jace was a usurper, nothing else. Even though he believed that to be true, Simon still couldn't reassure himself. Besides, how can you believe something, if in your heart you've forgotten what it's like to believe.

_And I want you  
when he's playing all his games  
And it gets hard to tell who's the victim  
When I am watching you watch him_

Simon rose from his bed and walked over to his window. The night sky was lit with the faint lights of the stars. He jumped as his phone buzzed to life. Simon looked over to see the caller's ID. _Clary. _Probably calling to apologise for hurting his feelings or whatever. He stood by his bedside and stared blankly as the phone kept ringing. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He got ready to put his bravado act on. Simon reached for the phone.

_And I love you  
like a broken record plays  
But I'm a window pane  
a phantom limb  
When I'm watching you watch him  
When I'm watching you watch him  
When I'm watching you watch him_

_**Authors Note: Thanks for reading all of you who do. I wrote this for my friend Nona's Fanfic anniversary. Happy anniversary Nona! Many more to come! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy my story/sonfic and make sure to review! Alethea**_


	2. She Wolf

**She Wolf**

_A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start  
The past, and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights_

Maia was exhausted. Her muscles were tense and sore and seemed to groan with the effort of standing. But she couldn't stop. He would be here any minute. Maia wished she hadn't done it now. She wished she hadn't kissed that boy. She racked her brains, trying to recall the boy's name. Sam? Simon? She shook her head. Something like that. A howl rang eerily through the trees. He was coming. Maia's heart started to beat erratically in her chest, pounding like an internal drum. She had to move. A large figure emerged from the trees. A guttural growl rose in the back of its throat. Jordan. The wolf moved towards her, teeth bared, shoulders hunched. A shining, full moon glistened behind him, casting beams of light down, lighting the silver-grey of his coat. Maia backed onto a bench, a small whimper escaping from her mouth. No, she told herself firmly, he won't hurt you, he would never hurt you. But looking into the deep yellow of her old boyfriend's eyes she was reminded of his latest behaviour. Unexpected bursts of rage, uncharacteristic jealousy whenever a guy did as much as look at her, countless cold shoulder moments. Maia hadn't been able to take it anymore, and though it felt like she had lost a potent piece of her heart, she broke it off with him. Unfortunately Jordan hadn't seemed to understand the phrase 'we are over'. He'd followed her and begged her to come back, said he'd change yada yada yada. Maia had turned him down every time. After about the fourth rejection Jordan had gotten angry and stomped off, calling her an ungrateful bitch and other offensive words, much worse than that. When Maia had seen him at the dance the only thing she could think of was proving to him she was over their relationship. So yeah, she kissed Simon or whatever his name was. Sure he was cute, in a geeky kind of way. Not that she remembered anything about him apart from his shirt which had a witty comment about science on it. Maia had instantly regretted the kiss as she had turned to face Jordan. She shivered as she recalled his earlier expression. Cold, burning hatred. The wolf in front of her had a similar look in its eyes. Nothing was left of her old boyfriend, the only guy she had ever loved. The boy that had blushed when he'd first kissed her, embarrassed and afraid of rejection. Maia had thought he was the sweetest guy in the world. That Jordan was gone now. A single tear trickled down the side of her face as the wolf lunged. Maia screamed.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces_

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  


The consequences of Jordan's actions were shown when the next full moon rose. Maia woke in her bed with a temperature, beads of sweat falling off her in small droplets. Her body started to shake as she cried out in agony as sharp pains convulsed in her legs. Her bones seemed to snap as she started to change. Her fingers shortened as they morphed into paws. Her skin sprouted thick hairs, similar to that of a fur coat. Maia screamed in terror of the excruciating pain that was causing her to lose control of her body. She crouched onto the floor as her body structure shrunk into something animal-like. Wolf-like. Maia let out a howl and leapt out of her bed room window. One thought was on her mind. _Prey._ She was going to find food. She had to find food. A strong, heavenly scent filled the air. _Flesh. _Maia headed in the direction of the sweet-smelling scent, nothing fazing her. The smell completed her. She was nothing but a predator now. A predatory force that would stop at nothing to reach its target. The hunt was everything now. Maia crept silently toward her prey. A man about forty was packing boxes into his truck. Perfect. Maia grumbled in the back of her throat. The man turned around quickly, gasping as he caught his first glimpse of her. He started backing away, his hand going for his pocket. He pulled out his phone and started dialling; not taking is eyes off her for a second. Maia snapped at him, teeth bared. The man whimpered and promptly dropped his phone. He started to bend to pick it up. A small picture fell out of his front pocket. It fluttered to the ground, landing straight in front of her. A picture of a family of three stood before her. It showed the man in front of her with an arm around his wife and what looked to be his tiny two or three year old daughter. Tears started to pour down the man's face as he backed onto a wall. He had recognised his fate. A single teardrop rolled down Maia's furry cheek. What had happened to her? The wolf had controlled her completely. How quickly she had taken the role of the bloodthirsty killer. Where had she gone? Maia looked up fully into the man's eyes. A pair of amber yellow eyes reflected back at her. A predator's eyes. She had to get out of there. Tearing her gaze from the man's Maia started to run. She ran all the way to her local park before she dropped in exhaustion. Her eyes closed as Maia's whole world collapsed into darkness.

_  
Did she lie in wait  
Was I bait to pull you in  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel, is a sin  
I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
I thought I was part of you  
_

Maia collapsed onto her bed. Her emotions were haywire. She didn't regret punching Jordan in the face, he totally deserved it, but the fact that he was with Simon, well, that hurt. Maia hugged her knees, rocking slowly back and forth, trying to calm herself down. Seeing Jordan again had brought back so many terrible memories. Him biting her, showing no mercy whatsoever, her first time changing, the thrill of the hunt, waking up in the park shaking, naked and very cold. Maia had jumped on the first train the next morning, not knowing where she was going and not really caring either. Everything had been a nightmare back then. But when she had joined the local pack everything started to look up again. Then Luke had killed her pack leader and had taken his spot as the Alpha. Maia liked Luke better. He'd brought her Simon. Simon. Maia's heart gave a half-hearted flip flop as she recalled her 'boy' friend. Maia had liked Simon the minute she'd seen him. He made her laugh with his witty t-shirts. Maia had always thought there was something familiar about Simon. But she just couldn't put her foot on it. Maia didn't even really know where she and Simon stood at the moment. Especially with Jordan in the equation now. Maia groaned and turned onto her side. Life had a way of screwing things up for her just when things started to look up again. Ah well. C'est la vie. Jordan hadn't changed much. This didn't surprise her though. Pretty boys always caused trouble. It was etched into their DNA. Jordan had apologised, saying he hadn't meant it, saying that when he bit her it was the first night he'd changed. Maia didn't know how she felt about this little revelation. It seemed like a set-up to her. What did he want from her? Jordan was Maia's sin and she knew she couldn't trust her feelings. What if he just wanted to claim her as 'his wolf'? No, Maia couldn't trust him. She was alone. She'd once thought she was a vital part of Jordan, as much as he was a potent part of her. That was a lie. Maia wouldn't make that mistake again.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
Cause I'm falling to pieces_

Jordan had kissed her. The thought replayed in Maia's mind like a bad song on replay. He'd kissed her. She could still feel his lips on hers, soft and sweet, exactly the same as they'd always been. The kiss had broken Maia, broken down the icy wall she had built to keep herself from the wolf. The desire for Jordan was not Maia's. It was the wolf's. Maia had nothing to do with it. Right? Maia moved silently up the stairs. Jordan crept behind her. His expression was confused, bewildered at what had just happened. Maybe she had been too harsh? No, she had come here to save Simon. It was Simon Maia had come for, not Jordan. So when she had told Jordan she couldn't do this now it was for the best. Simon's safety was the first priority here, not Maia's messed up love-life. Maia and Jordan burst into the upstairs room. Simon was tied up to a chair looking very injured and very sorry for himself. A gasp escaped from Jordan's lips. Maia forced her own mouth shut. Lilith was here.

__

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

Maia had never been so happy. Jordan was hers. All hers. He kissed her, his soft lips on hers became her everything. For once everything was alright. Lilith was temporally defeated and Simon and the rest of her friends were fine now. So for a short time it was fine for Maia to get lost in Jordan's kisses. A part of her still wonders if it is just the wolf who desires Jordan. But she knows that isn't true. The only pure thing in her life was her love for Jordan and his for her. Jordan's kiss became deeper as he wrapped his arms around her. Maia felt herself falling slowly to pieces. She got this feeling often when Jordan kissed her. A part of her always seemed to break, falling to pieces before her. But Maia never worried. Jordan would always be there to put her back together and make her whole again. That was more than enough for Maia.

**Please review! CC and advice always welcomed! **


	3. Just a Dream?

**Just a Dream?**

**Hey everyone. I'm dedicating this songfic to Daci. Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great one! **

**Authors note: I know Nelly originally sang this song and you may notice some of the lyrics are 'wrong'. That's because I am doing Sam Tsui's and Christina Grimmie's cover of 'Just a Dream'. Look them up!**

**Also: This songfic is sort of like a sequel in a way to She Wolf. We know a lot more about Maia then Jordan so I thought I'd thread similar scenes from my last fic in to show how Jordan was feeling. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

_**I was thinking bout you  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes;  
it was only just a dream...**_

Jordan walked away from Praetor Scott, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. He'd never felt so lost, so completely... empty. Maia had turned. The truth hit him like a freight train. He had changed her. It was his fault. His own terrible fault. He needed to get to her, to help her, to apologise. But how could you apologise to someone who you'd turned into a monster? Not that Maia could ever be called a monster. Maia was perfect, the love of his life. Many times people had said he was 'looking through the rose-coloured glass' but Jordan knew they were wrong. They just didn't know her like he did. Now she was gone. The damage was done.

Praetor Scott had told him he would never be able to see her again, for her safety. But how could she be safe without him? Jordan stalked down the hallway to his room, waiting for someone to come up to him and tell him he hadn't bitten Maia, that it was just a bad dream. No one came. How could they? The damage had already been done. This was no dream.

_**Travel back  
down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize  
It was only just a dream.**_

There was nothing Jordan wouldn't give up to turn back time. To change his path. He couldn't even remember what had made him so angry at Maia to start with. No, that was a lie. Jordan remembered exactly what had set him off. The party. The other boy. The kiss. When he had gone to that party it was another attempt to try and get Maia back. She was all he had wanted. She was still all he wanted. He still couldn't figure out why Maia would even kiss that guy. The guy was clearly a geek, with thick-framed glasses and some sciency joke on his t-shirt. Then again geeks were apparently 'in' at the moment with the chicks. Jordan had never understood the trends that went around, this one most of all. Now it just made him angry. Hate had burned through Jordan as he watched as Maia wrapped around the guys waist. The weird thing was that neither of them looked particularly in to eachother.

The geeky guy kept looking past Maia at some random redheaded girl and Maia looked, out of it sort of. Like it hurt her to be doing this. Jordan had been so angry. When they had kissed it was like he was overcome with rage. Now he knew that was the wolf. Maia was HIS and any guy who made a move on her would die. Well fate had a funny way of screwing things up because Jordan had ended up hurting the one he had tried to protect. He had killed a vital piece of Maia that night- her humanity. Now she was just like him. He couldn't do anything about it. The damage was done. The nightmare was real and the best thing Jordan could do for her was to stay away.

_**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, Now you find you a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

Jordan couldn't take it anymore. Maia was going to get hurt and he was doing what, just standing here? When Simon had told him about his 'dilemma' about choosing between Maia and Isabelle Jordan had wanted to wring his neck there and then. How could there be any choice?! Maia was a million times better and prettier than Isabelle, she was everything- intelligent, compassionate, funny- and here was Simon equally torn between the two girls! It wasn't right. Maia deserved a guy that would only have eyes for her and would never leave her side, never hurt her. He would be everything Jordan couldn't be. Everything Jordan wanted to be.

Jordan only wished he could go back to the old days. When he was the only guy Maia looked at. How quickly she had replaced him. It hurt Jordan every time he thought of Simon's arms around Maia. The damage was done.

_**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair**_

**_My lover, my life, My baby, my wife_**  
**_You left me, I'm tied._**  
**_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_**

Jordan couldn't function without her. Maia was everything. He couldn't think properly without her, he couldn't sleep. When he did sleep he had nightmares, about him cornering Maia, his teeth sinking into her soft flesh. Every single time he killed her. Every single time he died in her arms, watching her life source drain and his humanity fade away into the night. Jordan avoided sleep now. So it seems did his new flatmate, Jace. Jordan could relate to Jace a bit better then Simon. They both destroyed all that they loved.

He could picture her best at night, remembering he beautiful face, his fingers running through her hair. Maia didn't let her hair out often, preferring her braids. But when she did it made Jordan breathless. He missed her most at night. Daytime was slightly easier. He could be busy at daytime, try and forget. Sometimes it worked, but the effects only lasted momentarily. Jordan had once thought that he going to marry Maia someday. That dream was crushed by reality quicker than a blink. It wasn't right for him to be away from her. He still loved her with every cell in his body. But the damage was done.

**_I was thinking about you_**  
**_Thinking bout me_**  
**_Thinkin bout us_**  
**_What we gunna be?_**  
**_Open my eyes,_**  
**_it was only just a dream..._**

**_So I travel back_**  
**_Down that road_**  
**_Will you come back?_**  
**_No one knows_**  
**_I realize_**  
**_It was only just a dream._**

Maia. His sweet, sweet Maia. What had become of them? Why couldn't this just be a bad dream? When would he wake up? It was easy to pretend this wasn't reality, wasn't his life. The hard part was trying and failing to convince his heart. This was no dream. The damage was done.

When I be riding I swear I see your face at every turn  
Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn  
And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for

_**More and more, I miss you, when will I learn?  
Didn't give you all my love  
I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby **_

_**HEY, you was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
**_

_**I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong. **_

Everywhere Jordan went there was Maia. He didn't know if that was a good thing yet. Now that Simon was out of the picture, Jordan still hadn't given up his little fantasy that Maia would forgive him and they would be together. But that could never happen. The damage was done.

He should have treated her right. Jordan missed her so much and yet, through all the pain he had caused her, still he persisted at getting her back. When would he learn? The damage was done.

Maia had been so easy to love. She was beautiful, not at all superficial. She was gorgeous inside and out. He had loved her so darn hard. It wasn't enough though. The damage was done.

She moved on and that was hard for Jordan, not as hard as realising he had ruined her life, and all of her dreams like going to college, but still heart-breakingly tough. She replayed in his mind constantly, all the good times, all the bad. He'd tried to call her a couple of times. She had denied all of his calls. It was time for him to acknowledge that Maia had moved on. He had wronged her and it was time to accept that. The damage was done.

**_I was thinking about you_**  
**_Thinking bout me_**  
**_Thinkin bout us_**  
**_What we gunna be?_**  
**_Open my eyes;_**  
**_it was only just a dream..._**

**_So I travel back_**  
**_Down that road_**  
**_Will you come back?_**  
**_No one knows_**  
**_I realize_**  
**_It was only just a dream..._**

Wake up Jordan, wake up. It was only just a dream. Just a dream. But the damage was done. The dream turned back into a nightmare.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_  
_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_  
_**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

He loved her. She loved him. He was sure of it. She wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. But why did she stop? Sure, Jordan supposed they did have to find Simon, but Simon could've held on a bit. He was a freaking vampire for God's sake! In that moment of Maia's weakness, Jordan had felt strong again. He had felt complete, something he hadn't felt in many years. Too soon it was over. Jordan had asked Maia if this meant they were back together, but she had snapped at him and said she couldn't do this right now until she knew if her friends were OK. Jordan could accept that but it still hurt him a bit that she was choosing Simon over him.

Looking back on the day's past events now Jordan realised what a scumbag he had been. If he truly loved her he would give her time. All Jordan had wanted was to give Maia everything, before and now. He even offered to give her college money. But now as he looked back, Jordan realised all Maia wanted was time. Time to heal and adjust. So that's what he would give her. Jordan would not lose her again. But the damage was still done.

**_I was thinking about you_**  
**_Thinking bout me_**  
**_Thinkin bout us_**  
**_What we gunna be?_**  
**_Open my eyes,_**  
**_it was only just a dream..._**

**_So I travel back_**  
**_Down that road_**  
**_Will you come back?_**  
**_No one knows_**  
**_I realize_**  
**_It was only just a dream..._**

Maia's kisses were hot on his neck. He loved her so much. All was right in the world. Just a dream. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve happiness after what he'd done. Just a dream. The kisses grew more and more frantic. Just a dream. Well, if this was dream, Jordan never wanted to wake up. Maia was his, and he hers. The damage was done, but the healing had started.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review! ~Alethea**


	4. Don't You Worry Child

**Author's Note: Nobody's birthday this time, just wrote this for fun! I have recently discovered this song and have fallen in love with it. Reminded me of Alec so I thought, hey, let's go do Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy. Remember to review! ~Alethea**

_**There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I**__** hear the sounds from the places where I was born**_

Alec climbed into his bed silently, waiting for sleep to wash over him. But it wouldn't come. How could it? There was just too much going on. With Jace missing everybody was frantic, Sebastian was on the loose and his Father didn't seem to be coming back from Idris. His mother was heartbroken. The Lightwood family seemed to be broken now. They all still blamed themselves for Max and with their Father abandoning them, well everything was in pieces at the moment.

Alec wished that time could just turn back. When he was younger he had lived the ultimate life. Max was still alive then and his Father was a permanent member of his family. It had been a great life. Running the Institute was like running a kingdom in his naive 11 year old eyes, and he was going to be the King one day.

That life was gone now. The only piece of that family left was a couple of framed pictures on the back wall of the Institute. Echoes of past laughter and joy weren't common but sometimes you could dig out some object that linked to a happy memory. These were rare. He caught his mother in Max's room a while ago. She was crying agonizingly, as though it hurt her to breathe without her little boy. Violent tremors shook her body as she clutched to one of Max's old comic books. It had broken Alec's heart watching her. When he asked her if she was feeling better later she had just shaken her head at him and said "Don't you worry Alec." But how could he not? Everything was broken.

_**Up on the hill across the blue lake,**_  
_**That's where I had my first heart break**_  
_**I still remember how it all changed**_  
_**My father said**_  
_**Don't you worry, don't you worry child**_  
_**See heaven's got a plan for you**_  
_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now**_  
_**Yeah!**_

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry now**_  
_**Yeah!**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!**_  
_**See heaven's got a plan for you**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!**_

Alex felt a tear slip down his cheek as he remembered his brother. Max had been the only brother he had ever known, apart from Jace. Jace. Now there was a man the angel's must have sung for when he was born. Once upon a time Jace had been everything to Alec. Not anymore. Jace had been Alec's first love. Everything he did was perfect to Alec, everything he touched turned to gold. Alec's heart had broken when Isabelle had told him what had happened at the Seelie Court. She had told him what Jace and Clary had to do for Clary's freedom.

As Isabelle described the journey Alec's heart felt like it was breaking like the frozen waters of that river at wintertime. He had hated Clary, no, he had _despised_ her. He had cried many tears that night. Isabelle had held him the entire time, comforting him. "Don't you worry Alec," she had whispered softly, "He does love you. Clary is just a phase, a little distraction." He hadn't believed her, and now, truth be told, Alec now didn't think she'd believed it herself.

That was what made him love Isabelle. Many times had he heard the saying 'Love isn't blood'. But in Alec's and his sister's case the shared blood just strengthened their bond. Alec would die for Isabelle and she'd do the same for him. He remembered her arms around him that night, whispering that things would get better between Jace and him. Of course, she was right. Isabelle was always right.

**_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young  
I think of her now and then  
Still hear the song, reminding me of a friend  
_**

Alec wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ease the pain of remembering. He did get over Jace. He had moved on to someone who could love him back. Magnus. Alec's heart did a happy little flip flop thinking of his magical sparkly boyfriend. Letting the world know he was gay and publically announcing his relationship with Magnus was the best thing Alec had ever done. It was also the worst. Every time he went to a council meeting he was looked down on, his opinion discarded. He had described it to Isabelle as "A thousand tiny paper cuts every day". It hurt. But he loved Magnus and was willing to go through a little of public humiliation to be with him.

Still, there was a matter of Magnus' immortality that haunted him. How could Magnus be willing to stand by him as he grew old, while being a warlock Magnus would always stay young? Magnus constantly chastised him for thinking of it, saying that it was a dark line of thinking and just wasn't worth beating himself up over. "Don't you worry Alec," Magnus said. He wasn't the one slowly aging, growing older every time the sun set over the horizon. But Magnus didn't worry about these 'trivial things'. He was more focused on where they would go next, what they would explore. Alec loved traveling all around the world with Magnus. Somehow the world seemed brighter and more... just when he was with Magnus. But some things don't last. He and Magnus had been getting in more and more arguments about Alec's mortality lately. All things faded apparently. Just look at his parents.

**_Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!_**

Alec sat up in his bed. Don't worry. That's what everyone told him to do. Every since he was a child Alec had been told to 'loosen up'. But someone had to worry right?

A soft sobbing noise came from his mother's room down the hallway. Alec quietly got out of bed and walked down the hallway. His mother was clutching a letter to her chest as she shook, trying so hard to keep herself quiet. Alec entered the rom and sat next to her. His mother abruptly stopped crying, wiping the tears clumsily from her eyes. Her face was a mask, trying to hide her true pain. Alec gently took the letter from her. His mother bit her lip as though doing so would hold the tears in. Alec started to read the letter.

Alec's chest tightened as he finished the letter. His father would not be coming home. His mother whimpered softly next to him. Alec wrapped his arms around her and began to sing softly:

**_'Don't you worry, don't you worry child See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!'_**

Alec stayed by his Mother's side most of the night, holding her tight as she cried her broken heart out. Eventually the tears ceased and Mayrse fell asleep. Easing her head onto a pillow Alec tucked her in and tiptoed quietly out of the door. He needed to go somewhere.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Magnus' flat. He quietly let himself in, shutting the door behind him. Magnus was asleep in bed. Alec slid into bed carefully. Magnus awoke next to him.

"Alec," he murmured, "Dat yooou?"

"I'm here," Alec said, his voice full of emotion.

Magnus looked at him carefully. "What's wrong?"

Alec told him everything.

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!  
Yeah!_**

Alec finished his rant, slightly breathless. Magnus was looking at him with sympathetic, wide eyes.

"Are you OK Alec?"

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus lightly.

"I am now."

Magnus kissed him more deeply. In that moment all of Alec's worries went away. He was completely himself and had not one care in the world. That was how it would stay for tonight. For now he could just be with Magnus. He could worry tomorrow.


	5. Cold, December Night

**Author's Note: ****MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Yes, I am a month late, but I've been so busy and just finished this fic today. So I just hope everyone had the best Christmas and whatever you wanted was found under your tree. **** Merry Christmas! ~ Alethea **

_Stockings are hung with care  
As children sleep with one eye open  
Now there's more than toys at stake  
Cause I'm older now but not done hoping.  
_

Max watches as his Mother decorates her Christmas tree, all by herself. He watches as her lip trembles slightly as she hangs a small object on the tree. It's his toy soldier. Jace had given it to him for Christmas a few years ago when he claimed he had no use for it, that he was a big boy now and didn't need it protecting him anymore. Max had gladly taken it. He was still too young to learn to fight and the thought of having something protecting him was nice. It didn't quite work up to his expectations though. It had been over a year since his death now; this would be the first Christmas he wouldn't be there to celebrate it with his family.

Christmas had always been Max's favourite time of year. He'd always have stayed up way too late, waiting for the tell-tale signs that Santa had been. Somehow he had always missed the big red guy, every time falling asleep before he could catch a glimpse. But Santa had always come despite Max's dodgy attempts of catching him in the act. A present was left for him every time, containing whatever toy he had desired at the time. But this Christmas he didn't want any toys. Well, he physically couldn't get toys anyway but it was the thought that counted. No, all he wanted was to let his loved ones know he was OK. That's all he wanted. Until Christmas was over, Max would not give up the hope that Santa would deliver.

_The twinkling of the lights  
the scent of candles fills the household.  
Old Saint Nick has taken flight  
With a heart on board so please be careful. _

_Each year I ask for many different things  
But now I know what my heart wants you to bring  
_

Magnus hummed 'Deck the Halls' as he walked round the room, dramatically lighting candles with his 'magic fingertips' as Alec called them. The delicious scent of sandalwood filled the room. Magnus inhaled deeply, sighing blissfully. Alec waltzed into the room, tinsel draped elegantly around his shoulders.

"Ahh Magnus!" he groaned happily, "That smell is _divine_!"

Magnus grinned, his cat eyes gleaming amber in the candlelight.

"It's part of your Christmas present," he explained, "I bought 700 sandalwood scented candles from an old warlock buddy of mine. Got a really good deal too. 700 candles for the price of, well, that would be telling." Magnus shot him a little wink and resumed his candle lighting.

Alec shook his head at his boyfriend. "So we have enough candles to keep the apartment smelling of sandalwood for a year? Ha, Isabelle is going to _love_ that!"

Magnus smiled slyly. "I completely forgot about her hate of sandalwood! Oh dear, I hope this won't affect her daily visits to see how we're going."

Alec chuckled at his devious boyfriend. He carefully wound the tinsel around Magnus and pulled him towards himself. He gave Magnus a light kiss. "Merry Christmas Magnus."

"Merry Christmas Alec."

"You know this would be the first Christmas without Max," Alec said softly, "If I could have one thing for Christmas, it would be to tell him I love him."

Magnus looked into his boyfriend's shimmering blue eyes. "He already knows Alec. That won't ever change. Death doesn't stop love. Trust me."

Alec sniffed as Magnus wrapped his arms around him. "Merry Christmas Max," he whispered as he lost sense of everything but Magnus' arms around him and the lingering scent of sandalwood.

_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I would need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under the tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night. _

Clary laughed as Jace held up her Christmas hippo decoration, his expression befuddled.

"I wanted a hippo for Christmas," she explained, "And Mum figured it would be funny to get me an inanimate one as a joke."

"Ahh," he said, still not quite understanding how a hippo could possibly have anything to do with Christmas. Clary grinned. She loved that hippo. It was a pretty lilac colour and had a tiny red Santa hat placed on its bald head. She had named it Pooky when she saw it, because it was fat, just like her favourite cartoon cat Garfield. Jace carefully hung Pooky over a branch near the top of the tree. She and her Mother had come to an agreement. Clary had wanted to decorate the tree this year with just Jace. So she and Jace had been allowed to decorate the top of the tree together and Jocelyn and Luke could do the bottom later on in the night.

Jace's voice broke her thoughts. "So is there anything you wished for this Christmas?"

Clary smiled. She had everything she had ever wanted. Jace, her family, friends and she felt she knew herself better now. Jace was looking at her craftily.

"No," she said simply, "I have got everything I want."

"Sure about that?" Jace asked slyly, eyebrows raised. He stepped towards Clary, wrapping his arms around her waist. He cupped her face in his palm and kissed her. Clary could feel it all the way to her toes. Jace was everything to her. If he kissed her like this every day for the rest of life, it still wouldn't be enough. The kiss ended all too soon.

"We'd better finish this tree, hey?" Jace said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," Clary agreed, blushing slightly. She reached into the box for another tree decoration.

"What is _THIS_?!"

Clary turned to see Jace holding a plush duck decoration, a mixture of disgust and distress arrayed on his face.

"It's a duck," Clary said, desperately trying to hold back the giggles at his reaction.

"That's, that's BLASPHEMOUS!"

Clary couldn't contain the giggles. A laugh escaped from her mouth and soon she was on the floor.

"Blasphemous?" she smirked wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yes," Jace said very matter-of-factly. "Ducks are horrible beasts, and having one on a sacred item representing Jesus' birth is clearly blasphemy."

Clary grinned. "I'm sorry my duck offended you."

Jace scowled at the plush toy and threw it forcefully into the box. "Go back to which you came from beast!"

Clary shivered as a cold breeze swept over her uncovered arms. Jace looked up at her.

"Cold?" he asked. Clary nodded. "Well we can't have that." Jace sauntered over to Clary again and wrapped his arms around her kissing her softly.

"Better?" he asked.

"Slightly," she replied. He grinned. "Merry Christmas Clary."

"Merry Christmas Jace."

They embraced, keeping eachother warm from the cold, cruel night outside.

"Merry Christmas Max," Jace whispered as he went to kiss Clary again.

__

A tree that smells of pine  
A house that's filled with joy and laughter  
The mistletoe says "stand in line,"  
Loneliness is what I've captured  
Oh but this evening can be a holy night  
Lets cozy on up by the fireplace  
And dim those Christmas lights 

Jordan wrestled the massive pine tree into his apartment. Maia watched, wide-eyed, as her boyfriend dumped it in a pot in the corner of the room. The refreshing smell of pine forest scented the room making Maia's toes curl with happiness. She leapt of her bed and ran over to Jordan.

"I thought you were getting a small one?" she smiled, shaking her head in joyful exasperation.

"Eh, this one was the best one there." Jordan swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed. Maia's laughter filled the air as they dive-bombed onto the soft mattress.

"I've got something for you," Maia teased, taking a piece of mistletoe out of her pocket. She held it over his head, her eyes lit.

"It seems I have no choice," Jordan said solemnly then kissed her so exuberantly that she lost her breath.

Maia could feel the chill in the air as a cold breeze flew at them from the window. Jordan shivered.

"How about we warm up a little by the fire?" she suggested. Jordan nodded and carried her to the fireplace, turning the lights off as they walked by. A single blanket lay by the fireplace. Maia wrapped it around herself and Jordan. They stayed like that for awhile, in a warm embrace, her head on his chest. Night began to fall and the fire dimmed. That's when Maia got her Christmas wish.

__

So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that you would need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under the tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night.

"Honey snow is starting to fall!" Jocelyn exclaimed from the living room window. Luke smiled at his fiancée whose body was currently hanging half-way out of the window.

"Don't you go falling out Jocelyn," Luke said jokily. Jocelyn gave him a wave of dismissal with the one hand that wasn't stuck out of the window. Luke chuckled and went to join her.

"Beautiful, isn't it Luke?" she smiled!" Luke gazed at her in wonder. Jocelyn positively glowed in the moonlight, her long, red hair a luminous waterfall down her back.

"It sure I," he said, a look of wonder displayed on his face. Jocelyn smiled shyly at him then gave him a nudge.

"Let's go finish this tree Garroway," she said, taking his hand.

Clary and Jace had done a great job decorating the bottom half of the tree. Though there was still one decoration left in the box, a small plush duck Jocelyn had picked up from a vintage store for three dollars. She wondered why this one had been left behind. She showed Luke and he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at the side of it, Luke said, unable to suppress a small cackle. Jocelyn did as she was told. On the side was three words marked clearly with black permanent marker: DOWN WITH DUCKS!

"Waa? It was Jace wasn't it," Jocelyn shook her head in exasperation. This had him written all over it. Literally." There was a little black 'J' marked on the duck's tail, the only signature that the duck hating annoyance had left. Jocelyn would deal with him later.

A happy Christmas tune came onto the radio. Luke grabbed her by the waist and started to attempt to waltz with her. Jocelyn laughed at his goofy expression and terrible dancing skills.

"Merry Christmas Luke," she smiled. His eyes twinkled with the changing lights, crystal blue to festive gold. Luke's eyes were beautiful, she had also thought so.

"Merry Christmas Jocelyn," Luke responded softly. He gently cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her. Oh yes, this was going to be a very merry Christmas indeed.

__

They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, yours for the takin'.  
They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours  


Mayrse sat on the floor of her lounge room, cradling Max's wooden soldier toy. Why wasn't her baby boy here? Where was her Max, so excited about Santa and his visit this night? If she tried really hard she could remember the strange little things he left for Santa, considerate things that only a small boy would think of doing. He had always left out carrots for the reindeer, milk and McDonald's cookies for Santa. A letter of thanks was always displayed professionally next to the plate, a sprig of holly nestled in between the two.

Max had adored Santa; he was one of his greatest heroes. How she missed him, her precious boy. She still thought of Max every day and it was like someone had emptied her lungs of air, and she would catch at her heart, afraid she was dying. They call Christmas the season of giving but all it was to Jocelyn was a reminder that her son had been taken too soon. All she wanted was to kiss his forehead and brush back his hair and tell him she loved him. All she wanted was her little boy. So, as she sat all alone in the hallowed halls of the Institute, Mayrse bent her head and cried over the toy soldier as though the very last fragment of her heart had been forever broken.

_Just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that we would need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under the tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater  
Walk you proudly to the mistletoe tonight  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night. _

Isabelle giggled as Simon tickled her toes. The warmth from the fire was nice, a refreshing break from the frosty December air. She laughed as Simon hiccupped loudly. Simon had decided that Isabelle needed to learn some serious Christmas celebrations. Sure, Isabelle had done the whole Santa thing when she was young and she still decorated trees and everything but that didn't seem to be enough for Simon.

He was shocked when she told him that she had never been carolling and appalled when he had mentioned making a gingerbread house and Isabelle's first reaction was "Why on earth would anyone make house made of gingerbread? The walls could be eaten down around you and it would be extremely hard to live in. All in all it just seems like a waste of resources." Isabelle was still indignant about the whole thing. How was she supposed to know that a gingerbread house was only small and not the size of an actual house? The name was misleading!

Anyway, Simon was determined to give her a traditional Christmas this year, so that's what they had done. At the moment Simon's next tradition was sitting by the fire and getting filled up with hot chocolate. His system wasn't taking the chocolate as well as it should have it seemed. Who knew vampires got hiccups from cocoa? Simon gazed at Isabelle's goose bumps on her shoulders.

"How are you still cold?" he exclaimed in baffled amazement.

"Hey, not a vampire here! But if you're volunteering to warm me up, I'll only be too happy to oblige," Isabelle winked at him, "I'm sure you'd be a very handsome…sweater."

Simon laughed and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "C'mon, we'd better get going. We're going to be late!"

"Late Schmate," Isabelle grumbled. Simon laughed again and went to grab her coat. She loved his laugh, his smile, heck everything that made him Simon. She was proud to be his, well she technically couldn't say girlfriend but that was close enough. Oh yes this would be a good Christmas for her, one that would remain with her forever. Simon would be seeing a lot of mistletoe from her tonight. Snow continued to fall, a white blanket washing away all darkness and replacing it with purity. It reminded her of Max in a way. He was always bringing the best out in people. How she missed him. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ready to go Izzy?" Simon called.

Isabelle started to walk to the doorway but paused at the window. "Merry Christmas Max," she whispered into the cold, December night. She waited a moment later, as if waiting for some sort of response. Then she left the room, rejoining Simon at the front door.

__

They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, yours for the taking.  
They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours 

Max watched silently as all of his family gathered at the front door of the Institute. A surprised Mayrse opened the door to find 10 familiar faces smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas!" they all chorused. Mayrse's mouth faltered into a forced smile as she welcomed everyone in. Max watched as they all hugged her and asked how she was doing. Jocelyn had gone straight to the living room and picked up all the tear-stained tissues that were scattered across the room. Soon everyone was gathered in the room picking things up too. His Mother stood in the corner, Alec and Isabelle clinging to each of her arms, supporting her and sharing the grief. Magnus had started to light sandalwood scented candles around the room and everyone giggled at Isabelle's disgusted face. Even Mayrse laughed a little at her daughter's expense.

Max watched everyone's happy faces as they exchanged hugs and wishes of good will. Jace and Clary were chatting to Jocelyn and Luke; well chatting wasn't quite the right word. It was more like Jace and Jocelyn having a heated discussion, something about vandalised ducks reasons they represented blasphemy, while Clary and Luke watched, highly entertained. Maia and Jordan were canoodling while Isabelle had cornered Simon with twenty pieces of mistletoe. She was trying to convince him that this meant he owed her twenty kisses before the night was done. Simon seemed to give in without too much persuasion, Max noticed, and he and Isabelle had started to kiss passionately, making it very awkward for the rest of the people in the room. Alec and Magnus had started doing some kind of weird dance to 'Santa Baby' which had sprung to life on the radio while Mayrse watched, laughing at Alec's attempts to get the words right and failing epically. The whole room looked very merry indeed. It was time for Max to go.

Max felt the chill in the night as he left the Institute, his heart heavy. It seemed this year his wish wouldn't come true. He took a final glance in at his family, at the people he had grown to love, even though he technically hadn't even met some of them.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I love you," Max whispered as the clock struck twelve. The grandfather clock chimed as everyone in the room looked up in confusion.

"Did you hear…?" Jace asked, bewildered. From his position next to Alec, Magnus winked in Max's direction. Max felt his mouth loosen into an 'o' shape at the warlock. All the females in the room started crying much to the despair of Simon, Luke and Jordan. Even Alec and Jace shed a few tears for their lost brother. Isabelle and his Mother had collapsed in shock, their hands over their mouths as silent tears ran down their faces. None could believe it and all were in a limbo between relief and desperation to get their Max back.

"Merry Christmas Max," his family whispered, their eyes filled with tears that reflected their hearts and souls. Max started to fade into the night, glad that the last image he saw was of love. Love, happiness and fulfilled hope. Tonight a piece of everyone's soul had repaired itself. His wish had come true. Santa had come through after all. Or rather one of Santa's sparkly helpers. Max felt the freedom he hadn't felt in a long time as he disappeared into the cold December night, the night that wishes had come true.

**Again, I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and I hope you will remember Max and he'll be in your heart this Christmas and many more to come. **

**~ Alethea**


	6. Stay

Stay.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer  
_

Isabelle watched as Simon walked out of Magnus's apartment to go and find Clary. An empty feeling spread over her, making her toes feel numb and her heart heavy. Immediately she scolded herself. Why should she care so much if Simon went over to Clary's? He wasn't going to do anything with her, that ship had long sailed far away into the distance. But Isabelle couldn't shake off the horrible feeling of loss. She was being ridiculous, she would see Simon tomorrow. That was soon enough, wasn't it?

An hour went by and Isabelle still felt restless. She felt sick without him, like she'd caught a fever as soon as he'd walked out of her door. She found herself worrying about him. Had he made it to Clary's alright? Of course he had! He was a freakin' vampire for crying out loud! What was he doing at the moment? Was he missing her as much as she missed him?

Isabelle sat up in astonishment. She missed him. She actually missed the damn blood-sucker even though it had only been an hour since she had last seen him. The obscurity of it all was astounding. Isabelle actually missed him, cared if something should happen to him. She had never felt this way and for the first time in her life Isabelle wondered if she maybe was able to love after all.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

She'd laughed the first time she'd met Simon. The mundie had turned up at the Institute with a stupidly obvious look of pure awe displayed all over his face. It was as though a miracle was happening right in front of him; though from a mere mundie's point of view stumbling into their world was probably considered something of a miracle. Isabelle smiled as she recalled their first encounter of eachother. She knew she was considered beautiful but the look Simon had given her as he'd walked into the kitchen made her almost believe it. Isabelle giggled as she remembered Jace and Simon's conversation. Jace had offended her cooking and Simon had defended her by saying he was hungry and would like some. Jace, being Jace,had made an inappropriate innuendo that Simon was just saying that because he wanted to sleep with her. The whole thing had been very humorous to her, especially when Simon had turned bright red.

Isabelle's smiled faded. Simon had been special even then. She'd just been too blind to see it. Sure, he had changed, being a vampire had seriously improved his eyesight and he was extremely good looking now. But maybe he always had been. This saddened Isabelle for some reason. Stupid Simon. He had changed everything.

__

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay  


Isabelle hugged her knees, trying to will herself to sleep. She knew it was all in vain though. She wouldn't sleep until Simon was in her sight again. The whole thing was kind of sad really. Why would she even loose a wink of sleep over him? Yes, she supposed she loved him even though the idea was still a little hard to get her head wrapped around.

It was true though. Isabelle loved everything about Simon. His laugh, the way he smiled the way he moved, carefully as though everyone around him was breakable. She loved the way her name sounded from his lips, his sarcasm and terrible jokes. He made her laugh and living in a world like hers that was pretty rare. She loved Simon, t-shirts and all. Isabelle jolted up in bed and advanced to her cupboard. T-shirt. She had one of Simon's t-shirts. After a minute of digging she found it. Isabelle put it on, loving how it still smelled of him. Maybe this would help her sleep. It's funny how something little can make you feel better. Isabelle sighed and closed her eyes. It was no use though; Simon's face was printed on her eyelids. The emptiness washed over her again. This was hopeless. It was as though Isabelle simply couldn't function without Simon. She hadn't depended on anyone since, well, never. But lying alone in the dark Simonless made her realise just how much of her heart Simon had taken up.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Simon had been the one who opened up her heart to start with. The stupid idiot had just come barreling into everyone's lives uninvited and ruined everything. Only he hadn't. He had fixed everything. Isabelle hadn't realised truly what love was, her views of it had come from her Mother's own heartbreak- that you could never trust a man because they will just use you and toss you aside like yesterday's trash. She had lived every word; never getting close to anyone. Then Simon came along. It was so cliché it was painful.

But she was glad he had turned up. She had never really had a definite religion but she thanked God for Simon every day. He was her salvation in every way possible. It was Simon who she had given all her love to, and he hers. Realising this just made her want Simon even more. Next time Isabelle saw him she would tell him this.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

The emptiness inside of her grew. A massive abyss occupied the place where her heart used to be. It was kind of funny really. Even though Simon was the one who had technically died and become a vampire, Simon who had been rejected by his own Mother, Simon who had been cursed, it was Isabelle who had needed to be saved. He had saved her. She had helped him in her own way too she guessed. It was one of the reasons she loved Simon. He knew when she was caving and with a few words and a hug, made it all better again. It was bizarre. But weren't all relationships?

__

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, ohhh

Isabelle lay on her bed, her eyes tired and barely open. A door opened from downstairs, its hinges making a high-pitch squeaking noise. Isabelle's heart started to beat. Simon. Soft footsteps could be heard from outside her door. The door slowly opened and Simon stepped inside.

"Izzy?" he whispered, climbing into bed next to her. Isabelle smiled, relieved he was here. She turned to face him, admiring the way his curls glowed in the faint light of the room. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Simon." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She blushed faintly at how stupid she sounded.

"What's up Izzy? What do you want?"

Isabelle looked up at Simon, his worried face arousing her emotions. She answered him.

"Stay."

Simon bent down to kiss her forehead. "Always."

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This was just a random fic I felt like writing so viola! I love this song and it reminded me, as many things do, of Isabelle. Enjoy and please review! **


End file.
